


Nightmares

by thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers/pseuds/thebestofjohnlockdrabblesandothers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has a nightmare about John-John hears.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My friend Amy](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+friend+Amy).



> Hello! This is a drabble so remember that when seeing how short it is. I have a tumblr (thebestofjohnlockdrabbles.tumblr.com) and I decided to post them here. Don't bother with mean comments, I won't care. Helpful/Good comments are welcome. ~Gabby

Sherlock hadn’t slept in days. A week and a half actually. And that’s why John was forcing him to go to sleep. You would think that John would just brush it off, and because of there being no case in a few days Sherlock would have gone to sleep. But for some reason after a case where there was a /very/ close call. Sherlock had gotten knocked out, and John’s gun had been out of bullets. He was so close to being killed, if he hadn’t narrowly escaped and managed to get him down with Sherlock, who had just woken back up with a throbbing headache. 

And since then there were small thoughts that just slipped into his mind. What if John got into more trouble, trouble when he wasn’t there. Of course he had made sure he didn’t have any real head trauma and sorta laughed off the danger because neither of them were really hurt. But what if he wasn’t okay. Surely he’d be fine without John, but then again, he’d be so lost without his blogger. 

So when that late afternoon when he was forced to go to bed the nightmares of course followed. John. Trapped. Bleeding. Dying. Dead. Sherlock had rushed over to him, shouting his name, even crying- something that he pushed away with emotions and hadn’t done since Redbeard died- and rushed over to him, trying to help. It was so life like. He was so sure that this was really happening. “S-Sherlock…” John choked out and Sherlock shushed him, babbling about how they could fix it, that he could make sure he would live, but with the wounds he had he had only a few seconds. A few… “Don’t.” Sherlock sobbed, holding onto John tightly. “You can’t. I-I’m lost without my blogger, you can’t go.” The words fell out of his mouth, tumbling, and he couldn’t even hear them. He felt like his ears were ringing. 

Suddenly there was a loud noise, glass breaking, and it jerked him out of the dream, and he realized that it indeed was just a dream. A freakish nightmare. The blood he thought was John’s was really just cold sweat and tears running down his cheeks, but still it was too real. Was it a flashback…? “John.” Sherlock choked out, shaking his head. That couldn’t be real. It couldn’t. "J-JOHN!" Sherlock choked out loudly, sitting up, looking around, and John came up the stairs.

"What is it? You’ve only been in here a half hour do you need- oh." John saw the tears, and he moved toward him, sitting next to him, and soon he ended up on Sherlock’s lap, Sherlock squeezing him tight, without a word for several minutes. John was surprised by it but he petted his hair, holding him back. "What is it that got you all upset, Sherlock?" John finally whispered and Sherlock gave a small shake of his head. "Just a nightmare. Nothing important."


End file.
